Short Story
by Eleanor von Ham
Summary: Nu ja... ein paar oneshots über Draco.
1. Story One

Disclaimer. Alles ihrs. Nix meins.  
  
Das werden jetzt kurzgeschichten und drabbles über den lieben draco. Die themen können unterschiedlich sein  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Story One: In the Middle of the Night  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde Draco ein weiteres Mal von jenem wohlbekannten Geräusch geweckt. Jenem Geräusch, das er so sehr fürchtete. "Es" war wieder da. Dieses fliegende Monster, das Spaß daran zu haben schien, ihn und seinen Geliebten fast nächtlich zu malträtieren. Und Draco wusste, dass es diesem abscheulichen Wesen auch diesmal wieder nach Blut dürstete. Immer lauter wurde das Geräusch seiner Flügel. Der Blondschopf konnte fast körperlich spüren, wie dieses Ding immer näher und näher kam. Als es genau neben seinem Kopf war verlor er es jedoch wegen der Dunkelheit einen Augenblick aus den Augen und machte sich schon auf einen hinterhältigen Angriff gefasst.  
  
Aber, nichts geschah... ein düstere Vorahnung kroch in ihm herauf...was wäre wenn? Langsam drehte er sich zu seinem Geliebten um, der immer noch seelenruhig schlief...und er hatte recht gehabt. Dieses blutsaugende Monster saß auf der reinen, vom Mondschein gekalkten Haut des Schwarzhaarigen.  
  
Doch Draco würde nicht zu lassen, dass irgendetwas diese göttliche Haut verletzte. Langsam und mit bedacht, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, griff er nach dem dicksten, leicht erreichbaren Buch. Er zielte und bevor das Monster die blasse Haut des Animagus verletzen konnte, schlug der Slytherin es von ihm herunter. Volltreffer. Das Biest flog gegen die Wand und war für Sekunden reglos.  
  
Blitzschnell sprang Draco auf und wie im Affekt schlug er immer und immer wieder auf das Wesen ein. Blut befleckte die Wand, doch er konnte nicht aufhören.  
  
Zu viel hatte diese Rasse den beiden und der Allgemeinheit der Menschen schon angetan. Immer härter schlug er auf das schon vollkommen leblose Tier ein, bis sich die Hand des anderen Mannes beruhigend auf seine Schulter legte. "Es ist gut Draco. Komm wieder ins Bett. Die Mücke ist jetzt tot."  
  
-Ende-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tadaa Na wie fandet ihr es? Ist zwar irgendwie arschlos, aber egal. Wäre nett, wenn ihr mir ein paar reviews schreibt... 


	2. Story Two

Keine warnungen für das. Nur ein bisschen traurig und slash ganz leicht angedeutet. Der ausdruck ist vielleicht etwas komisch, aber es soll so sein.  
  
Großen dank an pile und ihren freund. Seit mir nicht böse.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Story Two: Dray  
  
Ich nannte ihn immer nur Dray.  
  
Natürlich weiß ich nicht, ob es so einen Namen überhaupt gibt, aber es war sein Name im Geheimen, seit wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, auch, als wir noch Feinde waren.  
  
Alle in Drays Familie sind Todesser. Das war auch damals schon allgemein bekannt, aber es konnte nicht sein, dass er auch einer von ihnen werden würde. Es ist gar nicht möglich, dass Todesser solche grauen Augen haben. Undurchdringlich wie der Nebel, der zu Weilen hier bei uns aufzieht, einen umfängt und manchmal nie wieder freilässt.  
  
Dray saß neben mir in Zaubertränke, seit der ersten Stunde schon. Ich rechts, er links. Ich habe ihn "ollen Streber" genannt und er schlug mir dafür ins Gesicht.  
  
Einmal spielten wir zusammen Quidditch und nach einigen Spielen waren wir keine  
  
Feinde mehr. Dray war meistens viel besser als ich, was Quidditch angeht. Er war überhaupt bei allem viel besser als ich. Auch deshalb konnte er kein Todesser sein, denn ich würde es keinem Todesser erlauben, besser zu sein als ich. Schon gar nicht im Quidditch.  
  
Dray jedenfalls schlug mich erst ins Gesicht, dann beim Quidditch und ein paar Jahre später wieder ins Gesicht. Das war, als ich das erste Mal versuchte,  
  
ihn zu küssen.  
  
Dicker Nebel wallte unter den Bäumen dahin, so dass ich fürchterliche Angst bekam, ihn zu verlieren. Ich musste mich sogleich überzeugen, dass er noch da war, bei mir. Ich musste es einfach tun und da küsste ich Dray. Direkt unter den alten Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes küsste ich ihn. Ich dachte mir, wenn du nachher seine Hand im Gesicht hast, dann ist er noch da, dann ist alles in Ordnung.  
  
Ich hatte seine Hand im Gesicht und der Nebel war mir plötzlich sympathischer und Dray noch viel mehr.  
  
Ich verrate jetzt bestimmt kein Geheimnis, wenn ich sage, dass ich Dray liebte. Merlin! Zitterten mir die Knie, wenn ich Dray nur von weitem sah. So konnten keinem Todesser die Knie zittern, wenn er seinen Meister von weitem sieht.  
  
Auch als wir in seinem Zimmer saßen und wunderbaren, schwarzen Tee tranken waren seine Augen immer noch grau, grauer, am grausten, konnte man sagen.  
  
Zum Tee stellte Dray seinen magischen Plattenspieler an. Dann rückten wir näher zueinander, ich rechts, er links, genau wie im ersten Schuljahr in Zaubertränke, aber ich nannte ihn nicht "ollen Streber". Ein bisschen Sinn für Stimmung hab ich ja auch. Die Sache nahm jedes Mal ihren normalen Verlauf. Die Einzelheiten kann ich hier getrost weglassen, weil es überall das selbe ist und jeder weiß, was ich meine.  
  
Manchmal gingen wir auch in den Tierpark.  
  
Wir besahen uns sämtliche Tiere. Nicht eines ließen wir aus. Wir besuchten die Affen und die Leoparden und natürlich auch die Riesenschlangen im Terrarium, mit denen ich einen kleinen Plausch hielt. Aber vor dem Löwenkäfig wurde Dray ganz traurig. "So starke Tiere", sagte er," und dann hier so eingesperrt, da muss man ja traurig werden." Mir hingegen wurde froh ums Herz, denn eines war wohl klar. Kein Todesser wird dermaßen traurig, nur weil er einen eingesperrten Löwen sieht.  
  
Dray war bezaubernd anzusehen mit seiner Traurigkeit vor dem Löwenkäfig, die Hände fest um die Taille geschlungen, den Kopf zierlich gesenkt, mit den grausten Augen der Welt auf den schwarzen Schuhen. Ein Bild, viel zu schön für irgendeinen Todesser mit Maske und Kapuzenumhang.  
  
Ich sagte wohl schon, dass ich Dray liebte. Oh Magier aller Nationen, ich liebte Dray wirklich. Es gab keine Faser meines Herzens mit der ich ihn nicht liebte. Ich liebte ihn hier vor dem Löwenkäfig, hier bei der Schallplattenmusik, hier im wäschekammerwallenden Nebel liebte ich ihn. Dray mit den grauen Augen. Dray mit dem Namen, den es vielleicht überhaupt nicht gibt. Ich segnete alle guten Geister, dafür dass ich Dray hatte. Ich segnete das Quidditch und den Löwen im Tierpark und ich hätte sogar Voldemort gesegnet, wenn es nur irgendeinen Sinn gehabt hätte.  
  
Es hatte aber natürlich überhaupt keinen Sinn. Genauso, wie die Liebe zwischen mir Dray und mir überhaupt keinen hatte. Es wäre ein Sinn in der Sache gewesen, wenn ich und Dray eine Beziehung hätten führen können. Dann hätte die Sache vielleicht einen Sinn gehabt, aber wir könnten keine Beziehung führen, weil ich Potter heiße, Harry Potter.  
  
Ich sah, wie sich Drays Gesicht, beim Gedanken seinem Vater etwas von unserer Partnerschaft zu erzählen, vor Angst verzog. Seiner Familie würde sie nicht gefallen, unsere Beziehung.  
  
Wir schieden in Freundschaft, Dray und ich und er wurde einer von ihnen.  
  
Nur manchmal noch, wenn ich im Tierpark vor dem Löwenkäfig stehe, werde ich plötzlich traurig über die Nachricht, die mich kurz nach seinem Weggang erreichte und ich denke: 'So ein starker Mensch und dann dort so eingesperrt, da muss man ja traurig werden.'  
  
-Ende-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did you like it? I hope so.add some reviews wouldn't hurt you, would it?  
  
Wenn danach noch zeit ist, dann lest mal die fanfics von aldi-sama: Follow and Hide, Once more again, Der Austauschschüler, Antarctica Circumstances, Dreaming Back, Our Heroes, über Gott und die Wlet und zu guter letzt, Kristallblauer Himmel, Tiefschwarze Hölle und die graue welt dazwischen. 


	3. Story Three

Danke Snuffkin. Ich hoffe mal du änderst deine Meinung nicht, wenn du das gelesen hast...  
  
Das ist Drama und...ähhh...PG würde ich sagen  
  
Es sollte eigentlich ein Drabble werden...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Story Three: Sadness  
  
Blonde Haare umrahmen dein perfektes Gesicht. Der Mond verwandelt deine Haut in Marmor, bearbeitet von den alten Meistern der Kunst. Deine überirdisch blauen Augen, strahlender als jeder Edelstein auf dem Antlitz dieser Erde, werden von perfekten Lidern unter Verschluss gehalten.  
  
Du schläfst, ruhig und ungestört, wie jede Nacht und wie jede Nacht stehe stumm ich an deinem Bett.  
  
Es dürstet mich danach deine vollkommenen Züge zu berühren. Deine roten Lippen, dein meisterhaft geformte Nase, deine langen blonden Wimpern...  
  
Doch all dies ist mir für immer verwehrt. Du wirst mich nie lieben, nicht so wie ich dich liebe. Ich werde gehen. Doch vorher will ich deine Lippen nur ein einziges Mal auf meinen spüren.  
  
Eine Berührung, leichter als der Hauch des nächtlichen Windes.  
  
Als ich mich zu gehen wende , höre ich deine Stimme hinter mir: "Ich liebe dich auch, Draco" Tränen ziehen ihre Spur über meine Wangen als ich dich für immer verlasse.  
  
-Ende-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bitte seid nett und schreibt ein paar reviews...auch wenn es schlecht war! 


End file.
